


Stuck(y) On You 'Til the End of the Line

by LegendaryFanby



Series: The Avengers and Genders saga [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fourth of July, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Steve and Bucky's story might be over, but they -along with Loki and her family, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha, will be returning in the next installment:Spiderman: Homecoming (Out)Out now.





	1. Chapter 1

_1936_

 

  Steve was celebrating his eighteenth birthday, or at least Bucky was. The two of them we're sitting in the grass of the park which they had played so much in when they were still children, watching the fireworks go off. Steve knew they were for America but sometimes, at least in the past, he pretended they were for him. Bucky took a swig of alcohol that he had swiped from his parents' place before handing it to Steve. Steve took a swig and immeditaely began coughing and sputtering with a grimace, fighting the urge to spit out the disgusting drink. 

  "What even is that?"

 "I dunno. Maybe something to mix cocktails with?"

 "Dude! We're not supposed to just drink it straight like that you're supposed to mix it with soda or something."

 "Oh, yeah? Who made you the king of alcoholic beverages." Bucky teased.

 "No one. I'm just smart enough-" "Oh no you didn't, nerd!" Bucky tackled Steve down and began tickling his sides causing Steve to try to squirm away knocking over the bottle of booze.

 "Oh, shit!" They exclaimed in unison as they both grappled at it to stop all the contents from spilling out.

 "Shit. How are we going to replace it?"

 "I'll just... Huh... I'll pour some other ones in it and replace the others with water so they're all pretty even."

 "Do you really think that'll work?"

 "Nope."

  They both started laughing at Bucky's impending doom that they were both completely unprepared for the next boom of the fireworks to go off, causing them to jump together and accidentally bump heads.

 

  Both swearing as they rubbed at their noggins, Steve suggested maybe they just go home, his mom was working a shift anyway.

 Bucky whined about Steve being a party pooper but relented and got himself up off the ground.

 

  Back at Steve's house they kicked off their shoes and collapsed on the couch, but Steve didn't stay long because soon he was on a mission to find a spare pillow for Bucky -but his plans were foiled because said friend wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and pulled him back down mumbling out a 'stay' to which Steve rolled his eyes at the brunette's antics. 

 "Bucky, I'm just getting up to get you a pillow. You want one don't you?"

 "Mmm, no. I'll just steal yours." Steve tried to ignore the way Bucky's warm breath hit the back of his neck.

 "No, you're not. I won't let you. I will fight you."

 "Sure you will." He pulled back, Steve silently letting out a breath of relief, but then Bucky was even closer to where Steve could swear he felt his lips on his neck. "Or I'll just use your body. You're nice and soft. Squishy, too." He poked him in the side laughing at the way he pulled away, Bucky releasing him from his hold.

 Steve pointed a finger in his direction. "You're sleeping on the couch with no pillow. Goodnight."

 "Steve, Steve, wait. It's your birthday! We have to celebrate."

 "You've been saying that for a nearly week now, Barnes."

 "At least let me give you something."

 The intrigued the blond.

 "What is it?"

  Bucky tried to hide his grin. "Come closer." No way, there was no way Steve would fall for anything this time. But then he was walking over anyway.

 "You don't have anything. I know you don't." Where would it be anyway?

 "Do you want it or not?"

 Steve sighed. "Not if you're going to take all night, I have breakfast with my mom tomorrow."

  Bucky grinned as Steve stood in front of him, promting Bucky to stand and tower over his friend.

 "What is it?" Steve was beyond curious now.

 "Your birthday kiss." Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to the man's cheek.

 

  "Are you fucking serious right now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

 Steve Rogers knew he was different from the boy who all he wanted was to enlist and fight for his country. He had changed. That boy is long gone. He's a man now, a soldier. Captain America. 

  And you know what they say:

 Behind every great hero is even greater boyfriend, or something like that.

  Steve and Bucky had officially begun dating four months ago, back when the Avengers had split and fought. Thankfully the Avengers got back together and they were now living together; mistakes forgiven and apologies accepted.

  Steve and Bucky had always been close but the idea of dating back in their timeframe was damning. It was a crime, they would have never gotten to join or stay in the military. They'd both be long dead. Steve wouldn't be Captain America.

  He guesses that goes to show that sometimes for good things you just have to wait for them.

 

  _1936_

 

 "Are you fucking serious right now."

  Bucky didn't even try to hide his shit-eating grin.

  Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

 "Goodnight."

 "Goodniiiight. Sleep good, birthday boy."

 Steve blushed as he continued down the hall to his room.

  Since it was a hot as hell summer Bucky kept to himself on the couch, unlike the time in February which may or may not have been Valentine's Day when he crawled in Steve's bed and cuddled him for the both of them to have warmth. So far this year has been having extreme weather conditions that nobody can seem to explain.

 It was that October during a brutal Tuberculosis outbreak that his mom who was in the TB ward, became ill and eventually passed. 

  Steve was now an orphan. He has no family. Or so he says repeatedly until his throat is raw from trying not to cry, but Bucky is there for him like always and he gently reminds him that he's there for him. He is his family.

 "I'm with you.. Come on, say it. I'm with you." Bucky prompted.

 "'Til the end of the line."

 

  _Present Day_

  Steve's head lay resting on his boyfriend's shoulder, they were both watching a popular tv show. Something about zombies. Or was it dragons? Steve barely paid attention; Bucky on the other hand was completely engrossed in it. Steve knew he'd be disappointed when he found out Steve lost interest, again. But Steve would just have to make it up to him. 

  Right as the credits started to roll and Bucky contemplated starting the next episode there was a knock at their door.

  "Come in!" "It's open!"

  In walked the one and only -at least for now- Loki, along with her three children. The oldest now starting to toddle about on her own two legs.

 "Are you two busy?"

  The couple glanced at one another. Uh oh.

 "Not really. Just watching tv. Why, what do you need?"

 Loki wasted no time beating around the bush. "I was just wondering if you would consider watching the little ones."

 Bucky grinned at Steve. Bucky likes the children, a lot.

 "Sure. Where are you heading to?" Steve questioned.

 "Just with Tony someplace. Natasha and Dr. Banner are currently unavailable and Thor is missing in action. So that just leaves you two super soldiers."

 "Okay, well, have fun. Anything we need to know in particular? When should they eat? Sleep?"

 "I shouldn't be away long maybe a few hours at most but they've already eaten, they'll likely fall asleep on their own. My boys are very well behaved, it's Hel you need to watch out for. She has an affinity for sharp things." _Like her mother._ Steve quietly thought while he nodded his head, aware that Bucky all ready had Jördmungandr draped over his shoulders, Hel in one arm with Fenrir in the other.  

  Loki kissed her babies and stepped back.

"Thanks, toodles!" Loki waved and disappeared.

  And then there were five.

 

  Steve started a mental countdown. Sure enough, Bucky beat his previous record.

 "They're so cute. I want children. We should have children." 

 Steve started the second mental timer.

  "But we can't. I can't. I'm scared I'll hurt them." No timer needed to countdown how fast Steve sprang into comforting boyfriend™ mode.

 "Babe, we've been over this. You would make an amazing father. I know you wouldn't hurt them, I mean, look. Loki trusts you with all three of her children. If Loki trusts you, if Tony trusts you, if everybody else trusts you and accepts you living in the tower then you must be a good person. You are a good person, Buck. I would have never fell for you if you weren't." 

 Bucky nodded his head, not really believing it. A smile appearing on Hel's face and Fenrir nuzzling his into Bucky's side made his face light up, though.

 "I love you."

 Bucky looked at Steve, his Steve. He may look different than he did all those years ago -hell, so does he- but he can still see the goofy scrawny little kid he dedicated his heart and soul to back in the late 20s. The same kid he always shamelessly flirted with when they were in private, the same kid who always seemed to take everything so serious except for his flirting attempts. He even brushed off their first kiss. And then their second. And third. Really, Bucky still doesn't understand how it took them both "dying" and coming back seventy years in the future for Steve to realize Bucky was in love with him.

  Oh, but it was worth it.

  Bucky leaned in careful not to crush the babies. 

  "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's story might be over, but they -along with Loki and her family, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha, will be returning in the next installment:
> 
> Spiderman: Homecoming (Out)
> 
> Out now.


End file.
